Searching for N
by xxxDawngirl
Summary: This is not a sequel to Chase. Hilda is depressed after N leaves. Hilbert suggests that they go look for N. Ferriswheelshipping and one sided chessshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Pidoves chirped in the trees. Realizing that it was morning already, Hilbert woke with a start. Sighing, he rose from his bed and did his usual morning routine: brushing teeth, changing etc. Then he remembered that Hilda had just returned to Nuvema Town, and decided to visit his childhood friend.

Entering Hilda's room, Hilbert raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, welcome back, Hilda!"Then he faltered, seeing no reply from Hilda, who sat by the window, chin cupped in her hand. Her face betrayed no emotion.

Someone sighed loudly. For the first time, Hilbert realized that Cheren and Bianca were also in the room. Hilbert stole a glance at Hilda. Still, there was no reaction. She didn't even move a muscle. She seemed to be grieving. Hilbert started. In his memory, Hilda wasn't like this. She was an optimistic girl. "Bianca, what's wrong?"He asked, concern and puzzlement in his voice.

Bianca sighed. "Hilbert, Hilda's been like this since N left." At the word 'N', both she and Cheren's expressions darkened. "N? Who's N?"Hilbert asked. Cheren and Bianca quickly explained who N was and his connection with Hilda.

From their explanation, Hilbert understood that N was a strange young man who had been used by his evil father, Ghetsis Harmonia, to become the lead figure in Team Plasma. However, his soul was pure and kind, and slowly, Hilda and N had fallen in love with each other. But in the end, N had to leave. Heartbroken, Hilda had been in a state of depression since then.

After hearing the story, Hilbert clenched a fist. Somehow, he now hated N for making Hilda sad. He vowed to do whatever it took to reignite the fire in Hilda's heart.

Chapter 1

Footsteps disappeared down the flight of stairs. Hilda closed her eyes. A picture of N Harmonia appeared in her mind. Tears sprung into her already reddened eyes. It wasn't that she couldn't hear their concern. It wasn't that she didn't know that she would probably never see him again. It was just that she couldn't forget that angelic, innocent face of his, his kindness, his care… So to keep the grief from overwhelming her, she had chosen to bottle up all her emotions.

A few hours later, she heard footsteps again. Calming herself, Hilda stared out at the window. "Hilda."A familiar voice said. Hilda ignored him. "Hilda."Hilbert tried again. This time, Hilda responded. "What is it?"She asked coldly. She saw Hilbert's face fall as he took in her emotionless eyes. Emotions rose in her, but she pushed them down.

"Hilda. You can't stay like this. You're not only hurting yourself, but the people around you!"Hilbert stated, determined to make Hilda snap out of her trance. He glanced at Hilda. No reaction. But Hilbert wasn't giving up. "Hilda, N isn't everything. If he's left you, you should-"Hilbert's words cut deep into Hilda's heart.

"Shut up!"She suddenly screamed, and lunged at Hilbert. Startled, Hilbert was caught off guard. Hilda's punch hit him square on his chest.

Tears slid down Hilda's cheeks as she gradually calmed down. Hilbert stared in shock at his crying friend. In all his years, Hilda had never hit him before. Jealousy stung at him. Could that boy, N, really have caused such a change to her?

Hilbert put an arm around Hilda. "Hilda, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."He said. Sniffing, Hilda shook her head. "No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have hit you. I know that you were just trying to make me snap out of it."She said. Then after some hesitation, she added, "Stop criticizing N, okay? It's not his fault."Hilda said it as gently as she could, but still, Hilbert flinched as if stung. Then, slowly, silently, he withdrew his hand and walked out of Hilda's room.

After he had left, Hilda cried her heart out. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She knew very clearly how Hilbert felt for her, but she couldn't accept his feelings.

Just as Hilda was about to revert back to her emotionless state, her room door burst open and Hilbert appeared for the third time that day. Hilda stared in shock at Hilbert's grim, determined face.

"Let's go find N, Hilda."

Chapter 2

Above the Unova clouds, Hilda shivered. She and Hilbert were mounted on their Pokémon, Hilda's Reshiram and Hilbert's Kyurem. Hilbert had suggested that they search from the skyline for any sign of N's Zekrom. However, so far, there was no sign of the black coloured Dragon-type.

"Here, take my jacket."Hilbert tossed his blue jacket to Hilda. Shrugging it on, Hilda smiled gratefully at her childhood friend. She was really grateful for Hilbert's suggestion. The prospect of having a true friend to search for N together warmed her, and her cold demeanor had gradually worn off.

After an hour of flying around the skies of Unova, Hilbert decided to land. So, the two landed in Castalia City. Hilda had chosen this city because it was a major port and many people went there, especially in the mornings and afternoons.

Checking in at the Pokémon Centre to heal their tired Legendaries, Hilda took the chance to ask Nurse Joy if anyone had seen a Pokémon Trainer with green hair. However, this proved futile. Too many greenheads turned up each day and N wasn't the type to do things that would attract people to him… A thought suddenly struck Hilda.

"Wait. Nurse Joy, have you heard rumors of a green haired young man with an ability to talk to Pokémon?"Hilda asked immediately.

Nurse Joy brightened. "As a matter of fact, I have."She said, "Officer Jenny told me about it." Excitement coursed through Hilda. Could it be that it would be so easy to track N down?

Hilda and Hilbert rushed to the nearest police station. After some explanation, Officer Jenny told them that the green haired youth had been seen in Driftveil City, boarding a ship headed for Sinnoh.

Hilda was disappointed. She had thought that she would be able to see N soon. But Sinnoh… Sinnoh was unfamiliar terrain. Who knew how long it'd take to find N there?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

As the duo flew to Driftveil City, Hilbert comforted Hilda. "Hilda, Sinnoh might be unfamiliar, but who knows, maybe luck will be on our side."He said. "Yeah, and maybe I'll never see N again."Hilda said bitterly. She didn't want to get her hopes up, only to be crushed when disappointment struck.

A month passed before the duo arrived at Sinnoh. During this month, Hilda and Hilbert grew closer, regaining their childhood closeness. Hilbert tried to make her forget N, but she didn't. Every day she yearned to see N again, take in his youthful, innocent face and never leave him again.

This day, the duo alighted at Canalave City. As the cool breeze ruffled his hair, Hilbert asked Hilda, "Where do you think N will go?" Hilda pursed her lips together thoughtfully. After some time, Hilda suggested Fight Area, picking the name up from her Town Map. "Let's start there. It's a place for battles, and N hates that. Perhaps he'll try to persuade people there to release their Pokémon there."Hilda offered.

"Oh, there was a man who came here to make a scene some weeks ago, rambling about freeing Pokémon. Crazy fellow, I guess. My Pokémon are perfectly happy."The yellow-haired young man told Hilda.

She and Hilbert were at Fight Area. The young man had been very friendly, and so Hilda had asked him about N. After thanking him, the duo wandered off to the pier, disappointed. The young man had offered no hints about where N would be now, so they were out of leads.

Suddenly, Hilda brightened. "Wait-if N still thinks about me, he'll remember our meeting at the Ferris Wheel that day!"

"Hilda, you should know that this is nearly hopeless. I don't think that N loves you so much that he would remember the _exact_ date of the meeting and rush back to Unova just to honor it."Hilbert said. "But I have to try, "Hilda countered, "I could never live knowing that I'd missed a chance to see him again."

Hilbert sighed. "Okay, okay. You go back to Unova. I'll stay in Sinnoh and try to find N here."He said. He walked with Hilda to the arrival area, and then parted ways with her.

Since it would take a month to reach Unova by boat, and the date was less than a week away, Hilda decided to use Reshiram at full speed. Reshiram zipped through the skies, passing the Unova-Sinnoh border in just less than six days. During this time, Hilda survived on berries. This meant... Only a few more hours to the meet time!

Hilda hurriedly told Reshiram to land on Nimbasa City. Forty-five minutes later, Hilda withdrew Reshiram into its Pokeball. Then she ran to the Ferris wheel.

Darkness cloaked the city. It was getting late, and only a few people were waiting for their turn on the Ferris wheel. Hilda's heart sank. There was no sign of any green-haired Trainer. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Hilda saw a man hiding in the cover of trees near the Ferris wheel. Green hair, black cap… It was … "N!"Hilda screamed, startling several couples. The figure in the trees lifted his head, only to see Hilda running towards him. "Hilda!"He cried out, embracing the brunette. Amidst the clapping of the people present, Hilda and N hugged each other. "You came."They said at the same time. The couple walked down the now-quiet Route beside Nimbasa City. "Ever since I left you, I've been feeling so numb and out of place, Hilda."N said. "Me too. I figured that you'd come to the Ferris wheel, figured that you'd come to the Ferris wheel. So-there I was."Hilda said, smiling. She was so glad that they were back together again.

In fact, she was so distracted that she failed to see Hilbert standing in the trees, smiling bitterly. He'd known that this might happen, but he still couldn't bear seeing Hilda with N….

~THE END~


End file.
